fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sentonara
Welcome Mate Hey Sento! How's it going! It'd be awesome if you could join, here are the rules. By the way, I'm an admin.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 05:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Why not, but just don't go too over the top, if you know what I mean.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 05:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Good luck then! By the way, do you know of any black-haired anime guys? Cause I need to change the main pic for Shin Ryudai, my main character, and I can't think of anyone.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 05:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Guess I should be using that site, I've been using a different one, not that good, but it works, thanks anyway.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 05:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Sento, it's Deus. I'm assuming you've read Sei's f**cking blog. I am irritated beyond belief about his close-mindedness as well, buddy. Anyway, welcome to Fairy Tail Fanon, pal. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sento, like the speed section. When he's done, and I'm done revamping my main character, you wanna RP?[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 06:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) who HASN'T seen it? Anyways, that'll be good we always need new users.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 06:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hell, I've always hated Sei and Ten for their hax creations, I just don't say anything to them about it. Don't worry, tho; rejoice, Raze and I might create a new BFF if community wiki doesn't step in and dethrone Sei and Ten after Njalm, Void, Kenji, Junior, Raze, and I sent them those emails about this. I'll sure to give you the link, pal. Don't tell Td5, Ten, or Sei, tho. As for archieves, sorry 'bout that pal, I dunno yet. And here's the Fairy Tail wiki, if you're unsure of anything. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Also, Sento, if you could file a complaint against Sei's close-mindedness, that would be nice. The more, the merrier, maybe we can dethrone Sei and Ten ^^. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:45, August 6, 2011 (UTC) And here's the link if our complaints don't get through to wikia. We'll start soon enough. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:40, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Template Hey, Sento I was wondering which template did you use on the Munashimeishi Guild for Ashura and Kurosu. Please answer A.S.A.P. WikedBlue 12:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh I get you nopw thanks by the way and I love your ideas I think they're great WikedBlue 00:34, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Um do you mean role play? and if you do can you please explain it to me 'cuse I have no idea lol WikedBlue 00:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok I get it now, and yeah I'd love to. Have you got any ideas for a story ? Because the story I'm working on revolves around Lamia Scale and then later Death's head Caucus. WikedBlue 01:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, whatever works best it could be like during the war between the two guilds Ashura and Kurosu could suddenly pass through and defeat a good number of them or something? WikedBlue 01:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it sounds good. :DWikedBlue 01:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...Well I think I'll use Chan Selena and Rosalinda and it could maybe kick off as a ful scale brawl WikedBlue 01:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello I have been watch Fairy Tail and I kind of like it. And btw you left BFF for good?: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:21, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Well I gm told sei to remove the sex saying limit policy. I am staying there but I am not going to be doingm uch there. But thats all I want to talk to ash before I create something here as I want to ask him about an idea for a 2 types of caster magic.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:13, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Yo I will be on the chat? Btw I have finished at least enough for rping Corbenic Godheart.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) RP What did you have in mind? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:52, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I know you didn't mean a story arc. lol Sounds interesting. What character would you like me to use? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:58, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Let me take a look at Ashura first. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:04, August 13, 2011 (UTC) So he's from a nearly immortal race? The power I have a real problem with is: Hariguchi. Being able to travel between different worlds? That's a bit much. Also you should revise the sand magic section, it still has some One Piece terms in it like Logia ''and ''Devil Fruit. I don't mind having him and Sanjo go at it though. But I noticed you haven't put the darkness magic info yet. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) How are we starting this one off? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:47, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Seems alright. Since he's a famous dark mage, Sanjo would be able to recognize him. You can start this RP off. Is it fine if I add any comical stuff in on my turn, or is this dead serious? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:56, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't that last part just be Light and Sand? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:03, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I haven't done an RP likes this in a while. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:14, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool, happy I'm rping with a nice and reasonable person. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:23, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Nice. We should put our property templates on the page. I wrote a bit. How is it? We're doing it little by little, right? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:35, August 13, 2011 (UTC Alright, your turn. And I put my template on.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:57, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh and you don't mind cuss words do you? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:58, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Your turn. Also, make sure not to use any huge spells yet. They're are still in the city albeit a less populated area. Then again, Ashura doesn't care about hurting bystanders, does he? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:16, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I thought as much. Your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:36, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Your turn. The dick insult caught me off guard, hilarious.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:52, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool, your turn. But I'm off for tonight. Let's pick up tomorrow, sir. It's good rather well. We can do our fight scene then. Good Night, Sento. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:30, August 13, 2011 (UTC) It's your turn still, sir. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:56, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright I edited, your turn. Please have your guy do more then just talk, I can't write much with that. *shrug* [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Your turn, sorry I took so long. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:25, August 17, 2011 (UTC) They are very cool, but is strange the male be "Queen", kkkk. I think that you are OP fan x-x How can I interact here? Another question: How can I be evolute here? Jesller Your turn, sir. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:06, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Alirght. Bro, I was totally surprised by the new userpage setup. lol [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:29, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Haha. I'm on chat, just so you know. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:37, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:53, August 18, 2011 (UTC) You can't compress light with mere pressure, far as I know.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:05, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok lol [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:34, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I took so long man. Very sorry. It's your turn, sir. (hopefully you still want to continue the rp -__-) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:44, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok, I was a bit worried lol. No, no one in FT can transform in that type of fashion. So I don't think you should use Barragan's resurreccion with your character Sesshou. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Your turn.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Article Comments HELLOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Do I have your attention now? (lol) Hey Sentonara-san it's nice to meet you, my name is Sui-Feng (yes, after the bleach character XD). I have recently talked to our two Admins about enabling comments on this wiki and Zicoihno-sama(as I have decided to call all admins) said that I should talk to you guys about it and if you guys agreed and him and Ash-sama agreed then we could get them enabled soooooo within this message I will try, and I will....hopefully, convince you to vote in favor of the article comments. Soooooo here I go. Article comments are a cool feature introduced by wikia that work really well for fanon wikis because it allows visitors to give reviews on the characters as comments on the actual pages. And it won't disturb any of the existing talk pages or destroy any of there content. In addition i'll tell you a fact that most people don't know. You can have both comments and talk pages! I think the comments addition would look really good on the site and i'd love to have your supporting vote. If not i'll stalk you. Sincerely, [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 18:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much for your support Sentonara-san! [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 19:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure, i'll help you with whatever you need. [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] Format? [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 02:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I can help with that, so if you need it just ask. And I think one of the main things is to make sure the wiki is a place that doesn't have so many rules that the wiki becomes unenjoyable. [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 02:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Good, that's how it should be. I've actually visited the Bleach Fanon wiki before and was appalled at how strict they were! The admins there seemed pretty immature as well. --[[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 02:33, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I do. Whenever you need something you know how to reach me. --[[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 02:38, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Uh Sure man what u need? [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 02:35, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Um well honestly dude idk how much help i would be I can't like make Templetes or like boxes to put stuff in so what exactly would you want me 2 add? [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 02:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry man and I really wish i was but I'm not the technical guy on those things i mean heck all i can do is make pages of characters but that's it sorry but I would really like to help you in any other way i can.... I hate GF too. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 02:52, September 5, 2011 (UTC) oh btw let's talk in the chatroom on here it'll be alot easier. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 02:56, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I can't help you, bro. I don't have the time to. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:33, September 5, 2011 (UTC)